


Bonfire

by WroetoShmoo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Actually a lot of trouble, Fluff, High School AU, Just to make it easier, Kenny is a jerk, M/M, Mitch might be in some trouble, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tags Are Hard, They are all about the same age, but not really, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroetoShmoo/pseuds/WroetoShmoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston goes to an end of the year bombfire with Kenny and meets a very intresting young man whom could help him get some revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, just wanted to get a few things out of the way.  
> First, this is a high school AU and they are all about the same age.  
> Second, I know that Preston and Mitch started working out now, but in here, they are all out of shape nerds.  
> Third, just in case you didn't know. Speedy - Lucas, SIdeArms - Albi, Choco - Tyler, and PeteZahHutt - Brandon.  
> Fourth, enjoy and leave comments and kudos if you so desire!  
> If I get any facts wrong I am so sorry.

Ya know, this night was surely one I was going to remember and I must admit, it wouldn't have happened without Kenny.....

I remember how warm the flames felt as I sat next to Kenny on a log placed near the fire.

We were at a bonfire one of our classmates was holding in celebration of the end of school. There were quite a few people just milling about the beach around us, just chatting. Kenny and I were the only ones on the log near the fire.

“Dude,” said Kenny as we stared into the flames, “I wonder where Vikk and Lachlan are.”

“Yeah,” I replied, “they said would meet us here 20 minutes ago. They must be running on Mitch time.”

Kenny chuckled. “Maybe. Mitch is a really bad influence, it is a wonder Jerome gets anywhere on time dude.”

“He is, that sandstomer.” I muttered. “He will one day drag Jerome down and we won’t be able to save him. Poor Jerome, he too will one day let people freeze to death when they get locked out of the school.”

“Preston, you need to let that go dude, that was over a year ago.” Said Kenny in a tired voice.

“Never!” I exclaimed. “He will get what is coming to him.”

“Whatever dude.” 

I decided to change the subject, since I realize that I talk about my revenge on Mitch, all the time. Literally 24/7 for the last year.  
“Kenny remember, we need to keep an eye on Lachlan when he is around the fire. I think he may fall in.”

Kenny chuckled. “Dude, we probably should. Speaking of Lachlan, I also heard that he and Vikk were bringing a friend theirs from Canada.”  
“Cool.” I replied nonchalantly. “Who are they?”

“I think his name is Rob.” Replied Kenny scratching his head, “That is as much as I know to be honest.”

“Dude, you are useless.” I replied exasperatedly.

"Dude what do you want from me? I don't know everything." Replied Kenny.

"This is true, you’re not me." I replied confidently.

“Thank the Lord for that.”

“I take offense to that good sir.” I replied in my regal voice.

We stared at each other for a second before we burst out laughing. We laughed for a few minutes when Kenny decided to be cheeky and poke me in the side. Now you see, I am really ticklish so when he poked me I made an unmanly sound, a squeal I think it is called I do not know, I have never done it before, and I fell backwards off the log and into the sand. 

Ya know, sometimes I hate Kenny.

I laid there on the sand for a few moments, my eyes closed, taking deep breaths, thinking of ways to destroy Kenny. 

I heard a shift in the sand. Thinking it was Kenny, I opened my eyes all of those thoughts of Kenny’s demise filled my mind and then promptly disappeared as I looked up and saw the most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire life. He might even be more handsome than me.  
In the glow of the fire I could see his pale skin, his thin lips twitched in a smile, and his deep brown eyes that glowed with amusement. Definitely almost as handsome as me.

With a chuckle he asked, “Hey buddy, are you ok?”

“Yeah, totally.” I replied, trying to keep it cool. Well as cool as I could get laying on my back the sand, which when it comes to me, is pretty easy.

“You sure?” he asked, one of his eyebrows raising up questioningly and cocking his head to the side. Oh my gosh he looks like a puppy, he is so adorable.

“Yeah.” I replied then paused for a second before continuing, “But I could use some help up, if you would be so kind good sir.” I made sure to sound as charming as possible as I said this.

I could hear Kenny snicker on the log. I quickly kicked Kenny with one of my feet that were still on the log while keeping eye contact with this beautiful creature.

He flickered his eyes to Kenny for a second when Kenny made a small sound from me kicking him. The beautiful man then back to me. I heard Kenny mumble something about seeing a yellow bird and got up from the log and left. Good riddance.

“Sure.” He replied to my earlier request as he moved so he was standing next to the log, causing him to have his back to the fire so he could properly reach for me. The glow from the fire made him look slightly angelic. 

He reached his hand out to me and I noticed immediately that they were big; his fingers long and his palms wide.

I reached out with, as I realized now, small hand and placed it in his palm. I wanted to hold that hand forever. I watched as his fingers wrapped around my hand, then he started to pull me up, he was quiet strong actually. With no effort from myself, I felt myself be pulled up to my feet and almost into the guy’s chest. I realized he was a few inches taller than me.

“Thanks.” I replied breathlessly as I realized our proximity and the fact that he was still holding my hand.

“No problem dude.” He replied, giving me dazzling smile in the fire light. It was then that I realized I was so done for.

Then of course, everything had to be ruined by Lachlan, as usual.

“Hey Preston!” screamed the Australian boy from across the way. I turned to see Lachlan running across the beach to where we were, followed by his British counterpart at a much slower pace.

I don’t know why Vikk follows Lachlan everywhere he goes, but he should be grateful. If it wasn’t for Vikk, Lachlan would have been deported back to Australia for horrible grades. Apparently the American education system was too complex for Lachlan.

“Hey guys!” said the guy who was still holding my hand as he raised his other had to wave at them.

“Rob!” exclaimed Vikk as he picked up the pace, jogging to catch up to Lachlan, his short stature making it so it wasn’t that much of a catch up to Lachlan’s long legs.

I just realized they said his name. Rob, this beautiful angel had a name.

Rob moved to stand on the other side of me, his hand still loosely holding mine. I wonder when he was going to let go. I mean I wasn’t going to, not anytime soon anyway. 

Vikk and Lachlan finally reached us and stood in front of us, both slightly out breath from the short run. We are nerds, what do you expect? We don't do the exercise thing, unless you are Lucas AKA Speedy. That guy worked hard on his body and now he was ripped. I’ve seen Albi AKA SideArms drool over him more than once. I mean, Side worships the ground Speedy walks on anyway.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Rob pulling me from my thoughts. 

"Not much," replied Vikk, “just wondered where you had gone off to.”

"Sorry," replied Rob as he reached up to scratch his head, "I just kind of wondered off I guess."

"It's cool." Replied Vikk. It was then that I noticed Lachlan's bright blue eyes flick down to where Rob and I's were hands joined. He looked up to my face and smirked. I could see the wheels turn in his head, leading him to a way he could tease me. I honestly was trying to think of a way to set him on fire right there and then.

"I see you've met Preston." Said Lachlan, an evil smile on his face. I swear I am going to wrek him if says anything.

"Oh yeah," replied Rob. I turned my attention back to him. "We just sort of bumped into each other and started talking. I kinda forgot to ask for your name." 

He really is angel.

"It’s cool. As that jag said, I am Preston."

“Hey!” called Lachlan.

Rob chuckled. "Nice to meet you Preston. I'm Robert, but you can call me Rob for short."

"Nah, I'll call you Robert."

"Please don't." he asked me with dreed in his voice.

Before I could reply, we heard another voice call out to us.

"Hey dudes!" 

We all turned to see Mitch running up the beach, Jerome not far behind him. What was up with everyone finding us right around the same time and making my chance to get to know this angel less and less. Whoever is writing my life, needs to stop, now. (A/N: NEVER!)

As the duo approached us, I noticed right away that Jerome was wearing Mitch's favorite hoody. It was his prized black and red checkered one with his Minecraft name sewn on the sleeve. This was strange because Mitch would never let anyone where near that thing, even if they were freezing to death. I should know because last year he and I got stuck outside the school for an hour while it was 30 below and snowing. Mitch refused to lend me his jacket even though he had long sleeves on underneath and I had on short sleeves and no jacket. I swore I would get him back for that.  
"Hello Mitchell, hey Jerome." I refused to call him Mitch until I got him back for what he had done to me, even if it had been a year and I should have probably let it go by now. Oh well.

"Hey Preston." Replied Mitch as he got to our group unfazed by me calling him Mitchell. Jerome leisurely came up to stand next to Mitch, buried deep inside of the famed sweatshirt.

"Hey guys," spoke up Vikk, "I want to introduce you to Robert. He is my friend from Canada."

"Nice to meet you." Replied Mitch as he held out his hand for Rob to shake. Unfortunately Rob had to release my hand to do so. I felt him squeeze it before he released it and reached out for Mitch's hand. “I'm Mitch and this here is my friend Jerome." 

Rob released Mitch's hand and went to shake Jerome's. "Awesome to meet you guys, I’m Rob." 

As Jerome and Rob shook hands, I noticed that the sweatshirt had slipped a little bit off Jerome's shoulder, since the thing basically swallowed him because of how big it was. The slip revealed a bright purple hickey at the edge of his of the collar of his shirt. Actually, I think I saw two. After releasing Rob's hand, Jerome realized that the sweatshirt had slipped. I watched as Jerome quickly fixed the sweatshirt, a red blush dusting his cheeks, his eyes looking around to make sure no one noticed. I quickly evaded my eyes.

I freaking knew it. I knew they were more than friends. They protested way too much to be just friends. I realized that I could use this info to my advantage to get back at Mitch for last year or at least tease him a little bit, but that would put innocent Jerome in the crossfire. After two seconds I decided, Oh well, sacrifices must be made. 

I then realized that Rob had brought his hand back to the side, but didn't reach for mine. I was disappointed and half tempted to reach for his hand. I didn't though. I wanted him to reach for mine because I was stubborn like that apparently. Plus, I wanted to make sure he actually wanted to hold my hand and wasn’t holding my hand earlier just because he forgot to release it or something. I know that small insecurity is unlike me but I can’t help it.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Asked Jerome, his hand on his shoulder, keeping the sweatshirt up.  
I could feel a maniac grin coming on.

“Not much,” replied Vikk oblivious to Jerome having to hold up the hoody, “We had just got here, what about you guys?”

"Not much really," Replied Mitch, "Jerome and I have just been hanging out, waiting for you guys to get here." 

"Oh really?" I asked, feeling the maniac grin appear on my face. Mitch's eyes got wide. He knew what was about to happen. He has known me long enough. "What have you guys been up to?" Questioning him. 

"Not much..." Mitch started slowly, already obvious to my little game. I could see him start to get slightly nervous. “We just sat by ocean and talked.” I could tell that he was lying.

I took a chance to make a sideways glance at Rob and I could see a smirk on his face. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I could see the mischievous look in his eyes. He gave me a quick wink and then turned his attention back to Mitch. I turned my attention back to Mitch as well. This could be fun. 

"Well," asked Rob, "What did you all do?"

I could kiss that man.

Mitch's face got incredibly redder while Jerome’s was bright red. This was too easy. “Nothing really, we just hung out.” Mitch insisted again. I realized Jerome hadn’t said anything at all, but instead started staring at the ground. 

“Are you sure,” asked Rob, “Because judging by the fact that Jerome here,” Rob gestures to Jerome, “Is holding up that hoody like his life deepened on it, I think y’all did something more than just “hung out”.”

Forget kissing him, I want to marry this man and have his babbies. 

“Uhhhhh….well, you see.” Mitch tried to reply. Jerome just stood there, face bright red, even in the dark of night.  
We were so close, but of course, Kenny had to ruin everything. Sandstormer.

“Preston!” he screamed from across the beach, behind him were Brandon, Tyler, SideArms, and Speedy. Freak my life.

“Hey guys!” called out Mitch, voice full of relief. He quickly reached out and grabbed Jerome’s hand that was not holding up his hoody and ran off towards the group as fast as could drag Jerome.

I slightly growled and I heard Rob, chuckle. As the Lachlan and Vikk also started walking towards the group approaching, Rob didn’t go with them and instead leaned over and whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling it. 

“Don’t worry buddy we will get them.” I turned to look, his face so close, and I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and I could see this mischief laced in them. This was truly a man after my own heart. 

I could feel myself smile back at him. “Good, I want to wrek them.”

“I can tell.” Replied Rob, “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll help you.”

I smiled as I looked at Rob, the glow of the fire casting shadows on his face, but not over the handsomeness of his face, I realized that he and I would be good friends, and hopefully one day more than that, but for now though, we were gonna wrek Mitch's doodle. 

"Good, because Mitch is in need of getting wreked." 

"Gotcha buddy." He replied as he grabbed my hand. "Let's go wrek him." 

Them together, like the end of a bad romantic movie, he and I joined hands and ran off to the group of people gathered, prepared to doodblebang Mitch. 

Just for the record, I am not thankful for Kenny putting me in this situation, but I guess I could give him a break sometimes a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment or leave Kudos.
> 
> If you want to follow me:  
> Twitter: @KailaStott  
> Tumbler: shystott09  
> Instagram: ShyAngelKaila  
> Wattpad: ShyAngelKaila (This will also be posted there)
> 
> Have a wonderful day you beautiful people! :)


End file.
